


Big Red Riding Hood

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Freckles, Halloween, It's Soft, M/M, shiro in a dress, wolfy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan





	Big Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



Keith frowned down at the costume, taking in the oversized ‘paws’ and fluffy ears and the _tail_. Perhaps he hadn’t been clear enough when he mentioned matching costumes for Lance’s silly costume party contest. He had suggested going as a matching set to enter, Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, much to Shiro’s delight, but he never expected to be the wolf in this scenario.

“Shiro,” he called, poking his head out the door. “I think you got me the wrong costume, I was supposed to be-oh..” He trailed off as he stared at the beefy boy.

Shiro turned to him and grinned, hand on his hip. “What do you think?? This was such a great idea Keith!” Keith blinked owlishly, nodding. _Who knew Shiro would get so excited over a silly holiday...or pull off a dress like that…_ Shiro twirled, the skirt of the light blue dress flaring out and around him, the rest clinging tightly to his chest, red hood pulled over his face, but unable to hide the light splatter of freckles over his nose. The outfit was made complete with a pair of white stockings and black dress shoes with a slight rise in the heel.

“Honestly Shiro,” he faltered a bit as the other glanced over at him, “it really suits you.” And it did, truly. Shiro’s smile was contagious and Keith had to duck back into his room to hide his flaming cheeks. With renewed excitement, he looked back at his costume and began dressing.

First came the outfit, ripped jeans and an old shirt from a concert he had attended with Shiro a few years ago. With a giggle he attached the tail to his belt look, looking in the mirror before frowning. “Shiro, I look like a furry.”

“A cute furry, c’mooon Keith, it’s Halloween! Get in the spirit! Get it?? Spirit?” Shiro chimed and Keith fought the urge to curl up and hold his face as he groaned at the other man’s attempt at a joke. An amused sigh escaped him as he shook his head, after all, the lame jokes were part of what made Shiro...Shiro.

“Alright _fine._ ” He had to play dramatic, he wasn’t enjoying this in any way. Nope. Nah. Nada. With great care, he placed the headband with the ears on his head, covering the band with his hair. Now, makeup. He leaned close, digging through his special stash of makeup, that he would refuse to owning ever, to Lance, and withdrew the black lipstick and applied it, not too thick, but enough to coat evenly. _After all...wolves have black lips,_ he thought as he smacked his lips. With a satisfied smirk he winked at his reflection and threw finger guns worthy of Lance, then made a face. He had obviously been spending too much time with the flirt of the group.

Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, but he didn’t need those habits rubbing off on him. With a hum he examined the paws, grinning as he found them easy to put on and still be able to use his hands. And they had a fingerless option! _Score._ Shiro knew him too well. As he slipped them on he could hear the click of Shiro’s heels against the floor as he paced back and forth, no doubt waiting for him. He checked himself over one last time, making sure his tail was straight, then slipped on his converses before walking out the door. “Alright, let’s go win this.”

Shiro gasped and swooped him up in a tight hug, lifting him up a bit to swing him around. His freckles were much easier to see this close and Keith could feel himself melting at the sight of them. He jolted out of his staring as Shiro laughed and ruffled his hair. “You look so cute Keith,” he exclaimed, eyes bright. “You should dress up as a wolf more often, very dashing.”

He pushed the other’s arm away with a grumble. “I am not dashing, fight me Shiro. There’s no way I’d wear this after today.” His resolve started to crumble as Shiro gave him puppy eyes, his beautiful grey eyes shining. “I...uh..” Keith faltered, then he sighed. “No promises on wearing it, but I won’t..burn it after the party.” 

“Yes!” Shiro exclaimed, “that’s all I ask for Keith.” He swooped down to kiss the other man’s cheek, delighting in the barely there freckles very few even knew about, more because of Keith’s attitude about close contact than anything else.

“You..you hush up!” His face felt like it was on fire. “You’re gonna smear my lipstick.” Sure he was nowhere _near_ his lips, but it was totally a possibility right?? “A-Anyway, you ready to go?”

Shiro nodded, smile increasing as they linked arms and walked out, heading to Lance’s dorm. After a short walk, where they met many a fellow costumers, they arrived and stood in front of the door. Keith gulped, suddenly unsure about their costume choice. He jumped as Shiro’s hand curled around his own, squeezing lightly. “It’ll be okay, you look great Keith.” His voice was soothing and gentle, hand warm and calloused in the perfect way. They were his favorite hands. With a deep breath, he nodded and knocked soundly. He may be the wolf, but he wasn’t big or bad, no, that title belonged to Shiro besides him, sturdy and amazing as ever.


End file.
